


Taking it to the Next Level

by viviegirl05



Series: Wooing Barry [4]
Category: The Flash
Genre: Food, Mick and Len are thoughtful and sweet, Moving In Together, Multi, barry is oblivious, but not in a relationship way, mild Barry feels, new apartment, seriously Barry what do you think is happening here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviegirl05/pseuds/viviegirl05
Summary: Len and Mick make Barry food every day, making sure he eats enough to support his metabolism, but they're fed up with his tiny kitchen. Time to do something about it.





	

It had been a month since Barry had told them about Eobard, and Len and Mick had made it a regular thing to come by and cook for Barry every night he had time to come home. They made all manner of food- potato soup, chicken pot pie, rack of lamb, beef tenderloin, rump roast, lemon baked cod, stuffed bell peppers, you name it. All in large enough quantities for a speedster.

They occasionally had theme nights where they had Italian food (chicken alfredo, pizza, baked ziti, tiramisu, etc.), Creole food (Gumbo, jambalaya, friend chicken and waffles, bread pudding, etc.), Chinese food (beef and broccoli, General Tso’s chicken, dumplings, Teriyaki pork chops, etc.), Mexican food (burritos, enchiladas, tacos, chips and salsa, guacamole, etc.), or BBQ (pulled pork, ribs, BBQ chicken, etc.). All home-made of course. They made all manner of foods for Barry to take for lunch- chicken salad, beef stroganoff, meatball subs, burgers, any manner of sandwich, etc. And they always had desserts on hand for when Barry was risking hypoglycemia and was in desperate need of sugar- red velvet cupcakes, cheesecakes, pies, and brownies were almost always in stock at Barry’s apartment.

One day, while at work, Barry got a text from Len with an address and nothing else. Confused, he had shown up after work, only to find all his stuff and several new pieces of furniture and some stuff that he had never seen before- books he hadn’t read, blankets he didn’t own, lamps of unknown origin, random Knick-knacks. He was baffled until he saw Len and Mick in the kitchen.

“Uh…hi?”

“Oh, you’re home!” Len turned to face him, wiping his hands on a dish towel.

“Home…?”

“You really needed a place with a bigger kitchen doll, appetite like yours.” Mick checked something in the oven before turning to join them.

“So you guys just moved all my stuff here while I was at work without telling me?”

“We wanted to surprise you,” Len said.

“Surprise!” Mick said impishly, which was admittedly an unexpected character trait for the pyromaniac and it still threw Barry at times.

“Come on,” Len wrapped an arm around Barry’s shoulders. “Let’s take a tour, shall we?”

Len showed him around the living room, pointing out a cabinet full of board games, video games, and movies, the large TV, complete with VCR, DVD, and Blu-ray players, and gaming systems- a Play Station 4, an X Box One, and a Wii. In the kitchen, Len took the time to show him the walk-in pantry and open the industrial-sized fridge to show him the area where sandwiches and snacks would always be in stock for him. Down the hall, he pointed out a half-bath done in light greens; across the hall was a guest room with a queen-sized bed and a colorful quilt, quite homey looking, in Barry's opinion. Then a linen closet, already stocked with more towels and bed sheets than Barry owned. He briefly wondered where all this stuff was coming from.

Finally, they got to his room, set up like his old one, but with a king-sized bed, rather than his old queen for some reason. It was also neater than it had ever been- because of all the quick changes Barry made, and the fact that he was _always_ late, his bedroom was usually strewn with clothes, pajamas, and shoes. Attached to his bedroom was a large bathroom, complete with a soaking tub and a large glass shower, and done in a soothing cream color, with big, fluffy towels that definitely weren’t Barry’s but were so soft when he went to feel one that he didn’t care.

“Wow…”

“So do you like it?” Mick looked almost nervous.

“Like it? I…I love it.”

“Good,” Len said, both he and Mick relaxing and smiling at him.

“But,” Barry started hesitantly, “I can’t possibly afford this with how much I spend on food…which I guess you guys are mostly paying for now…”

Len grinned mischievously, “well Barry, we already thought of that. Follow us.”

Len and Mick led Barry to a third bedroom, which he hadn’t noticed before, across the hall from his own room. It was done in an interesting mix of cool blues and fiery reds, and looked quite lived-in as Barry noticed the Knick-knacks and photos scattered about. He stepped closer to get a better look at one and almost gasped when he realized he was looking at a picture of Len and Mick in their late teens or early twenties. He quickly turned to look at the men inquisitively.

“What…?”

“Surprise again,” Mick said softly.

“We got this place for all of us to share. The guest room is usually for Lisa, but you’re welcome to have one of your friends use it if they want.”

“Maybe your dad could stay there when he visits?”

“Guys…” Tears filled Barry’s eyes at how thoughtful his two supposed-enemies were being. First the food, then the listening to his problems, now the great apartment, it was all so wonderful.

“I…I don’t know what to say…” Len held out a key for Barry, which Barry accepted with trembling fingers, smiling up at Mick and Len with tears threatening to overflow from his eyes. “ _Thank you_.”

“Of course, Scarlet.”

“You deserve it Doll.”

A timer went off in the kitchen, prompting them all to adjourn from the bedroom.

***

Dinner was lasagna and garlic bread, just like the first time Mick and Len cooked for him. After the dishes had been loaded into the dishwasher, the three men moved to the living room where Barry proceeded to kick the others butts in Call of Duty. It was the perfect way to spend the first night in their new apartment.


End file.
